


Challenges

by RealistTash



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Power Rangers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealistTash/pseuds/RealistTash
Summary: A series of one-shot challenges featuring Trimberly, Posie, and/or Trimberly + Penelope family unit.





	1. Trimberly: Clammy

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge One: Clammy

A weekend at the beach is just what the doctor ordered for the Rangers.

Although Trini could do with never, ever, ever seeing any form of god damn sea molluscs' again thanks to Rita's adequately named, 'Oysterizer'.

Sometimes she seriously wonders what level of bat shit Rita has to be in order to come up with these ridiculous names.

She's chosen to forgo playing in the ocean like the rest of her over hyper team, instead, watches as Kim laughs carelessly on top of Zack's shoulders as she battles an equally amused Jason sat on top of Billy's, all while she soaks in the beautiful rays.

They mess around for a while, and they've earned more than a few glares from parents because Kim and Zack don't seem to understand the concept of social acceptance around children regarding swearing.

But Trini chuckles to herself anyway, because even with their reckless flaws, she wouldn't change her girlfriend or her best friend for the world.

Except, maybe that's all about to change.

The others eventually leave the water well after their lips have turned blue and skin is wrinkled, before Zack wanders off to find something for dinner later, ignores Trini kissing away Kim's blue lips until they're all warm and pink again.

“Guys! Guys! You'll never guess what I got us for dinner. They were on sale!” Zack's voice is more than a distance away as he shouts happily down the beach at his purchase, holds up the bags like he's won the lottery. Unfortunately, in his excitement, he trips over a stick and the bags go flying through the air.

Directly above Trini.

And the contents fall out.

All. Fucking. Over. Her.

“Zack,” she growls as she breathes steadily, closes her eyes as not to lash out because she's been trying to control her temper lately and he's really pushing her, “please tell me you didn't just cover me in clams.”

“I didn't just cover you in clams,” he repeats, voice trembling and fearing for his life.

She breathes again and it's silent, so eerily silent, even Kim doesn't make a move to say anything. “You... you have five seconds to not be near me before I shove all of these things down your throat and watch you choke on them.”

See? She's calm, collected, not yelling, gives him a nice warning. Progress on her anger management.

Zack bolts off as fast as he can as her fingers tear the fabric of the towel through her clenched fists, her voice low as she speaks to the still frozen Rangers. “I am going to go back to the hotel and have a shower or five.”

-

Kim watches Trini leave with mild concern.

But admittedly, she also really wants to laugh because Zack tripping up and throwing clams all over the angriest person she knows is damn hilarious, okay?

“Do you think we should go after her?”

And bless Billy, always so pure and caring. Though, if there's anybody Trini wouldn't yell at, it's him. Still, Kim shakes her head, “give her an hour to stew. I'll go find her in a bit.”

After an hour has passed, Kim deems it safe to make her way to their hotel room, smiles softly at the sight of Trini cuddled up in the huge bathrobe the hotel offers, with her hair wrapped in a towel, and warm, fluffy slippers on her feet as she grumpily flicks through the TV channels, obviously feeling sorry for herself.

“Hey, baby,” she proceeds cautiously, makes her way to the bed and sits, takes Trini's hand. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine,” Trini grunts at her, but there's a soft smile.

“Are you sure? Because...” She shouldn't do it. She really shouldn't do it.

But... 

But...

She lives for these moments. Was born for them, and the less troublesome devil on her left shoulder is warning her not to go there, but the devil of bad decisions on her right is egging her on and she truly can't help herself.

“You seem a little... clammy.”

Instant regret washes over her as Trini's dark gaze snaps up to hers with a dangerous smirk that makes her shiver in terror. “Run.”


	2. Family Unit: A Blonde and Her Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge Two: A Blonde and Her Dog

Trini's face becomes more and more disgusted as beige house after beige house after beige house passes by in a blur.

Kim glances over every so often from behind the wheel with a fond little smile before she checks the rear view mirror, “we should be there soon, think we should wake her up now or when we arrive?” A shrug meets her and Kim sighs, “babe, come on. We talked about this.”

“I know,” Trini huffs, scrunches her nose at all the bland, white picket fences in front of the houses, “but I didn't think it'd be so... suburban.” Kim snorts and reaches over to squeeze Trini's thigh in support. “We're going to end up being that couple, Kim. All the rich, white mom's are going to think they're so progressive because 'oh a lesbian couple just moved in! Isn't that exciting?'” She mocks, and Kim snorts again, but Trini is undeterred. “Or, it's going to be 'yes, we just had a... lesbian couple move in',” she adds in a snarl.

“Trini,” Kim says calmly, “you know I wouldn't have accepted the job offer unless I checked all of the facts. This neighbourhood is actually pretty diverse, and there's a great school so Penny will have loads of other children to play with.” She checks the mirror again to see a still sleeping Penelope. “I know you moved a lot when you were a kid, and I know you're scared because you finally found yourself in Angel Grove, but I promise you'll love it here, and if not, we'll just move back, okay? Plus, Zack, Tommi, Billy, and Jason will be moving up here in a few months too, remember.”

The sign for their road shows and Kim turns into the street as Trini closes her eyes through a deep breath, sends Kim a smile. “I'm sorry, you're right. It's just been a long day.”

“You're not the one that had to drive all the way here,” Kim jokes and Trini rolls her eyes.

Mystic Falls. When Kim had been offered the job, Trini was reluctant. They'd finally settled in Angel Grove, made a home, a family, but the pay rise and benefits included were a little too good to pass up and after weeks of talking things through, Trini finally came around.

And of course, Zack had been the first to tell them he was coming with them, which in turn meant Tommi had to, and then Billy became excited at the prospect so of course Jason was by his side.

It's just all... a little overwhelming now that it's finally here.

Here, being a small cul-de-sac at the end of the longest road Trini has ever seen, and she has to take back her words, because the houses aren't what she'd seen on the drive up. They're all different colours, and the pictures do not do their new pink house justice.

Yes, obviously Kim had to choose a pink house.

“Penny,” Trini whispers to the back seat as Kim pulls up onto the driveway, “wake up.” Eyes slowly flutter open, a head lifts, and the kitten curled up next to Penelope's head grumbles at the motion. “We're here, mija.”

Penelope had been very excited to leave Angel Grove once she saw their new house had a swimming pool in the backyard (it may also have swayed Trini's decision a bit), and saw pictures of the new school she'd be going to that holds a population twice as big as her old one.

Always the social butterfly, just like Kim.

“Five more minutes, mami,” she groans, lays her head back down and nuzzles into soft, black kitten fur.

Also always grumpy when she wakes up, just like Trini.

But as soon as Trini’s words register, her head snaps back up, eyes wide in wonder and excitement as she takes in their new home, “this is it?”

Kim chuckles, “yes, sweetie. Why don't you take Nightshade inside and let her get used to the new house?” Penelope nods eagerly and takes the key from Kim's hand, scoops the grumbling kitten into her arms before she rushes out of the car. “Well at least someone is happy.”

Trini sighs, leans over to kiss Kim on the cheek, “I'm happy, gorgeous,” she says honestly, leaving no room for Kim to doubt her.

“Good, because I can't wait to fuck you in every room.”

A scoff rattles up Trini's throat, “so romantic.”

It takes them a little over an hour to unpack the necessities they brought with them, the moving truck not coming until morning, so they decide to take a walk around, get used to the area, and that's when Penelope gasps, tugs on Kim's hand as she gestures wildly to the house next door, “mommy, look! A puppy!”

The golden retriever is definitely not a puppy, but Kim and Trini smile down at Penelope anyway, before Kim nudges her to go and talk to the young blonde currently giving the dog a wash, “why don't you go and introduce yourself?"

Penelope nods and practically runs over to say hi, but Trini frowns as she sees the other girl's exterior stiffen before she suddenly yells out, “daddy!”

Nobody is quite sure what's going on, but at the same time Kim and Trini reach a now crying Penelope, a man comes out of the house. “What's going on?”

“She's,” the girl points at Penelope, “trying to steal Raf.”

“I was not,” Penelope yells back before Trini puts a calming hand on her shoulder and tugs her back into her. “I wasn't, mami, I just came over to say hi like mommy said.”

Trini squeezes her hands to reassure Penelope. “I know, mija, I know,” she soothes, before she looks at the man, but before she can open her mouth to say anything, he speaks instead.

“Lizzie,” he warns, “why don't you go inside and get cleaned up for dinner, okay?” Lizzie huffs and stomps her way into her house, leaving Kim and Trini speechless. “Sorry about that. Lizzie uh, she has bipolar, and sometimes...” Understanding dawns on them, and Kim nods while Trini still eyes him warily. “You must be the new neighbours. I'm Alaric Saltzman, I'm the principal at the school.”

Kimberly sticks her hand out, “Kimberly Hart. This is my wife, Trini, and our daughter, Penelope.”

Penelope is still sniffling against Trini's legs, stays silent as Kim and Alaric talk. “Ah, you're the Hart's. And you're starting school on Monday, I didn't realise you'd be our neighbours too. I must say, my daughter is very excited to show you around, we've never had a transfer before.”

“Yeah, she seemed really excited,” Trini drawls in a sarcastic tone, and Kim elbows her in the ribs.

Alaric simply laughs, “no, my other daughter.” He yells back, “Josie, come out and say hi.” Another girl leaves the house timidly, and Penelope instantly stops her sniffles and straightens up, shrugs Trini's hand away from shoulder which causes Kim to chuckle because she obviously doesn't want Trini to embarrass her. “Josie, meet our new neighbours, Mrs. and Mrs. Hart, and their daughter, Penelope. She's the one you're going to be showing around on Monday.”

Josie smiles shyly, “nice to meet you.”

“Your dog is really cool,” Penelope pipes up. “I have a cat, does he like cats? Because if he doesn't-”

A giggle answers Penelope protective tone. That kitten is everything to her, especially because she got her from her favourite uncle Zack. “He likes cats,” Josie says firmly, “would you like to help me finish washing him? Lizzie left him covered in bubbles.”

Penelope's wide eyes look up in a silent beg at Trini and Kim, but Trini chimes in first because she knows Kim will give Penelope anything she asks for. “We're actually just about to go and find something to eat. Moving day, you know?”

“Oh I've been there,” Alaric laughs while Penelope pouts at her, “but if you haven't eaten yet, a few of us are having a barbecue.” Trini squints her eyes in distrust. “I know, I know, sounds too convenient, but it's something we try to do at least once a month and it just so happens to be my turn to host today. It's a great and fast way to get to know us and all the kids around here go to the school.”

Josie nods rapidly, “there's Landon who is a little strange.” Penelope giggles and Kim quirks her brow at Trini. “Then there's MG. He's super cool but a total nerd. And Kaleb. And oh! Hope is coming too. She's one of my best friends. She's really quiet, but she's so nice and friendly. And you can play with Raf too,” she points at the still sitting dog who is all energy, but doesn't move a muscle, waits for permission to move.

Trini has to admit she's impressed at his training. “Penny, why don't you go and play with Raf for a second, yeah?” Penelope grins and runs to him, Josie following closely behind as they begin talking like they've been friends forever. Kim holds back and waits for Trini. “Why are you being so nice?”

Alaric looks taken aback for a moment before he clears his throat at Trini's scepticism. “Look,” he sighs, “I'm a single dad, and I understand your... concern.” Trini crosses her arms. “But we look out for each other here, and nothing is too much trouble. I assure you the children are our number one priority.” He glances over to the girls, “besides, doesn't look like you'll be separating those two any time soon.”

“Come on, babe,” Kim leans down to whisper in Trini's ear, “if it blows we can bounce. Plus, I'm fucking starving and a barbecue sounds so good right now. Free food.”

“Fine,” Trini grits out, causing Alaric to grin, “but don't expect us to become that couple that hosts game nights or whatever.” Kim rolls her eyes through her own grin. “Penny,” she calls out, waits for the attention to be on her, “we can stay for a while.”

Penelope beams at her as she plays with Raf and Josie before they all head inside, not minutes later being introduced to the other residents.

And when Zack and Tommi move two doors down three weeks later, they absolutely become that couple that hosts game night.

Thanks, Kim.


	3. Trimberly (Zack/Trini brotp): Colour Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge Three: Colour Blind

There is a reason Zack Taylor only ever wears black and white.

And that reason? Well, for one, he looks fucking awesome-

Off track.

He's colour blind.

When he was younger, the other kids just thought he was stupid. His teachers too.

Apparently, 'can't read the words', means the same as 'can't read' in their eyes. Because he could read, but sometimes in certain books he couldn't see the words to read them.

So he began skipping school.

And his mother, bless her, never really had the time to learn to speak English. Between working her multiple jobs to keep them fed and watered, and then increasingly become more ill by the day, it left Zack to translate, and like hell was he going to repeat what the teachers were saying about him.

He eventually figured it out himself, and has learnt to live with it.

By telling nobody and faking it until he makes it.

Even with finding the Ranger colours. Billy is blue. Cool. Jason red. Yep, sure. Kim pink. Whatever.

The only colour he could really see properly was Trini's.

And fuck, then Tommi just had to come and be the Green Ranger, didn't she?

And she just had to be the same height as Jason.

And of course, the female suits had boobs so he could differentiate between the two that way, but as much as he (teasingly) constantly flirts with Trini much to her amusement, he's not that guy.

Luckily, the helmets are different, so once more he's managed to avoid telling anyone about it.

He doesn't even know why he's hiding it from them. From anyone really. It's habit. Why bother changing it now?

Of course, it doesn't take long for one of them to find out.

Because of the amazing job he did of getting a surprise cake for Trini's birthday- yellow, he can do yellow- Trini has tasked him with getting Kim's.

Which obviously, is pink.

Pink is hard.

What makes pink even harder? The fact that there's a fucking book full of different shades in front of him. With no descriptions. Great.

“Have you decided on a colour for the frosting, honey?”

Zack blinks up at the baker, a kind looking woman easily in her fifties, and rubs at the back of his neck nervously because why are there so many shades of pink? “Uh, yeah,” he points to a random circle, “that one.”

The woman, Betty, her name tag reads, frowns at him in confusion, “that's green. I thought you asked for pink.”

“Oh, no, no, I pointed at the wrong one, my bad. This one.”

“That's still green. The pinks are on the other side of the page.” Zack shakes in embarrassment, but Betty looks at him in nothing short of understanding. “Are you colour blind?”

Zack gapes, “how did you-”

“My husband is. He has difficulty with any shade of red or blue.” He looks to the table. “There's no need to feel embarrassed. Does your friend know you're colour blind?” He shakes his head. “Here, why don't I help you out? Is there anything you can think of, any shade, that your friend has mentioned liking?”

He scoffs, “oh yeah. You know the Power Ranger's, right?” She nods, of course she does. “Well my friend like, loves the Pink Ranger.”

Betty smiles gently, “I can work with that.”

“Why didn't you tell us?” Zack snaps his head around at the newcomer's voice. Trini. Stood there, biting her lip. “Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I came to help out and I- sorry.”

Zack sighs, “it's okay.” Betty leaves them to it. “I don't know why I didn't tell you guys. You already think I'm the clown of the group-”

“We don't think that.”

“I don't mean it in a bad way. But I guess I thought maybe you'd think I was joking, or you'd think I was stupid or something.”

Trini chuckles, “homeboy, you're a fucking idiot. But none of us think you're stupid.” He hums, not quite believing her. “I'm serious. It might feel like an issue to you, but it isn't to us. We've all got our thing we don't like about ourselves. But that doesn't stop you from making us feel better about ourselves. You're the heart of the group, Zack.”

Zack smirks, “you'd think that'd be Kimmy. I mean, it's her last name after all.”

“Oh my god,” Trini rolls her eyes through a grin, “don't let her hear you say that.” She nudges his shoulder with her own, “if you don't want to tell them, that's fine, but it might make life easier for you not having to constantly find ways to hide it. It's nothing to be ashamed of, especially not with us.”

“You're such a tiny big sister,” he mocks, causing Trini to chuckle more. “Thanks, Crazy Girl.”

Betty comes back over to them with two coffees and two slices of chocolate cake, on the house and with a bright smile, and Trini can't resist. “So, when you see the LGBT flag, do you see it in gayscale?”

Zack's eyes widen, “fuck, Trini! You aren't allowed to joke about it!” Trini's laughs loud into her cup. “That green girlfriend of yours is a bad influence.”

“Oh no, you did not just call Kim the Green Ranger! She's going to kill you when I tell her.”

“I'm colour blind, it's not my fault.”

Trini shakes her head, “it's your funeral.”


	4. Trimberly: Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge Four: “I’m Death, sweetheart, I decide how it works.”

Trini ducks behind a corner as bullets rain upon her. “Zack, Billy, you need to get over here now,” she shouts, reloads her own gun and gets one of her throwing daggers ready. 

“On my way, Crazy Girl, let me just get this bitch off of me,” Zack shouts back from a distance.

“Hart, where are you?”

She can feel Kim’s smirk, even if she can’t see it from her position, “I’m just getting ready, be there in a minute.”

“Getting… Ready? Are you serious? We’re being attacked from all fucking sides, Kimberly!”

“Yeah, yeah, hold your horses.” 

Trini groans into her comms, peeks out from her hiding spot to see Billy on the attack from behind. “Where you at, boss?”

Jason whines at the nickname, “I’m on the hill. I’m going to try and snipe as many as I can before I come down.”

“Snipe? Wimp,” Trini grumbles, angles her gun to shoot blindly around the corner. “Who the fuck thought these monsters were a good idea? They’re everywhere.” 

“At least they’re a challenge for once,” Zack gloats, all to happy about his minion kill count. “Rita is getting creative.” 

She rolls her eyes, “zombies are not creative.” 

“Zombies with guns are!”

Huffs again, “Hart!”

“God,” Kim grumbles, “I’m coming, chill out.” 

“You know if I die because you want to make yourself pretty….”

“Uh, one; I’m always pretty. Two; I’m not going to let you die,” Kim drawls, eye roll evident in her tone. 

Trini chuckles, “I don’t think that’s how it works, babe.” 

Suddenly, a flash appears beside her. A person. Dressed in a long, black, hooded robe, scythe in hand, before they turn to look at Trini. “I’m Death, sweetheart, I decide how it works.”

The controller in Trini’s hand almost falls to the carpet underneath, but she manages to hold on enough regardless of Kim’s smirking words through her earpiece. “What? How the fuck did you get that?”

Kim chuckles, “a bunch of new character MODs came out. Cool, right?”

“Hey, what’s happening?” Zack’s question is echoed by Jason and Billy.

“Kim’s got a Grim Reaper character.” 

Billy whistles impressively, “our new game is really getting some hype, huh?”

Their new game, meaning the Power Ranger’s game, of course. And while Trini, Zack, Billy, and Jason have stuck to their Rangers, Kim obviously wants to be the dramatic ass that she is. Trini grumbles, “whatever. Let’s just kill these fuckers and get up to the moon to face Rita.” 

“Aw, baby,” Kim mocks as she slashes through a horde with the scythe, “there’s no need to be jealous.” 

“I’m not jealous.” 

Kim hums low, and Trini’s thighs automatically clench at the pitch. “That’s a shame, you’re hot when you get stressy about video games.” 

Trini’s thumbs freeze over the buttons before she throws her controller to the side, ready to run over to Kim’s house. “Sorry, guys, you’re on your own.” 

She doesn’t even hear Zack’s reply of ‘weak’ or Kim’s satisfied chuckle before she throws her headpiece off.


	5. Posie: Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge Five: Secrets

Josie Saltzman has been harbouring a secret since she was thirteen years old. 

And no, not the whole 'setting the entire school on fire to hide her crush on Hope Mikaelson' secret. 

Another one.

A far worse one.

An embarrassing one.

She-

No, she can't. 

Okay, so, she has to admit, she's gathered quite the online reputation because of her dark secret, but they don't know who she is, what she looks like, where she's from. They know nothing about her apart from her username, which is ominous at best.

That's alright. She can live with that. 

But if anybody at the school found out? Fuck. 

Why is this suddenly a problem for eighteen year old Josie Saltzman?

Well, Penelope's stupid spying may have something to do with it. And said ex-girlfriend is back in town.

She should've known better than to physically write down her thoughts rather than type them up on her laptop like a normal person. Of course, she never used the pen she gave back to Penelope, but it was already too late. Her username was there, in her journal.

This should not be what she's thinking about. Penelope came back, Josie's mother in tow. With a cure. The only thing she should be doing is celebrating with her sister, and if she ends up back in the arms of her ex, that would be a bonus.

She'd forgiven Penelope long ago. 

Is she mad that she spent two years with Caroline behind her back? She should be. But she isn't. All she feels is overwhelming joy at seeing the pair of them. Even Lizzie gave Penelope a very awkward looking hug at the announcement.

Neither of them had to die. 

Josie sort of blanked out through the logistics of the cure, far too busy appreciating what two years of growth had done to her ex. Two years that have been very, very kind. 

That is until Penelope had quirked her brow with a smug smirk and mouthed her username.

And could Josie have handled it better? Acted like she didn't know what Penelope had meant? Sure. Did she? Not in the slightest. She flushed bright red and fled the scene, ignoring her mother's shouts after her. 

Which brings her here. Huddled up in her room- Penelope's room- waiting. Just waiting. Because she knows it won't be long until-

“Hey, JoJo.” Fuck, that voice. That soft, silky, smooth voice that she hasn't heard in two years. Penelope dips her shoulder down, the same way she always used to just before she says something that has Josie feeling weak. “Don't I get a hug? It's been a while.” 

Josie smiles up at her, no malice in her features, “whose fault is that?”

“I am sorry,” Penelope says, not unlike the way she'd apologised on Josie's sixteenth birthday, minus the 'but' that came after. “I knew I couldn't tell you where I was really going. You needed me completely out of your life. If you knew what I was doing-”

“You saved me,” Josie whispers in awe, “you found a way to save me, Pen. Don't you dare apologise.” 

Penelope walks over to sit on the bed, “I'd do anything for you, JoJo. Always.” She gulps, “you know I never thought you wouldn't win because I thought you were weak, right? I never for one second thought Lizzie was stronger than you.” 

“But you knew I'd sacrifice myself for her,” Josie agrees, “you were right. I would've done. I still probably would, and I don't think that will ever change. It's just who I am.”

“I know,” Penelope nods before she looks around the room, “I love what you've done with the place. Very... me.” 

Josie nudges her with her shoulder, “you're quite inspiring.”

Penelope wiggles her brows, “so I've read.” Josie flushes. “Fanfiction? Really? Never would've guessed, JoJo. How did you managed to keep that a secret when we were together?” 

“Oh my god,” Josie groans, “shut up. Nobody was ever supposed to find out about that.”

“Don't be embarrassed, babe.” It's obvious the pet name slips out unintentionally when Penelope clears her throat and looks away for a second, before she bites her lip and glances back up through her long lashes, lowers her voice, “you're really good. And some of those seriously not safe for work chapters? Well, let's just say they jogged some rather... intense... memories that helped keep me going on those cold, lonely nights.” Penelope leans forward and Josie's breath hitches. “I missed you so much,” she whispers. 

Initial embarrassment changes to something different, and Josie can't even find it within herself to be mad that Penelope yet again invaded her privacy. “You read them?”

Penelope shrugs, “I mean, they involved me, right? It's only fair that I read them if you're going to go and put our sex life out there for everyone to read. Or was it somebody else that took you into the woods and-” Josie cuts her off with a kiss.

It's always been the best way to shut Penelope up, and she's happy to see it's still just as effective. “Have you... with anyone?”

“No,” Penelope pants, eyes dazed as they always are when Josie kisses her. “I couldn't. You?” 

“I tried,” she admits, but Penelope looks at her with nothing short of understanding. Of course Josie would. She didn't know what Penelope was really doing. For all she knew, Penelope was living her best life in Belgium, not running around with Caroline Forbes trying to find a cure for her. She shakes her head, “but anytime I got close to... you know... I couldn't go through with it.” 

A soft smile greets her in return before Penelope rests their foreheads together. “Does that mean we can give your readers something new to hyperventilate over?”

Josie laughs and pushes Penelope away, “you're such a dick.” Penelope chuckles. “Don't leave me again,” she whispers once they both calm down.

“Never. But we should probably go back to your mom. I don't want her to think I'm stealing her daughter away for myself and she's dying to spend some time with you.” 

“Okay.”

Penelope hums, “and maybe... after,” she wiggles her brows.

Shit.

“We can try out some of the stuff we definitely did not do.” She bites her lips again. “You have quite the imagination, JoJo. Well, more than what I already knew.” 

“Penelope,” she groans.

“Don't worry, babe. I picked up just the thing after I read the part where you wanted me to-”

“Penelope!”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think. 
> 
> These challenges all come from the Trimberly Creators Corner discord courtesy of the wonderful twoorangecookies (@5ivebyfive on tumblr)


End file.
